The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Invasion of the Icy Snatchers
Invasion of the Icy Snatchers is the fourth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, Taco switches bodies with Ice Cube. Transcript (The episode begins at the water park. Flasky walks up to Stethoscope.) FLASKY: Hey, Stethoscope, remember how that weird speaker box told the contestants about the strange budget cuts that affected that last contest? STETHOSCOPE: Of course I remember! (Announcer falls down and lands between them.) ANNOUNCER: Well then, Stethoscope, why don't you do something about it? Oh, and Flasky, don't call me a weird speaker box. FLASKY: Sorry. (to Stethoscope) Yeah, Stethoscope, you should do something about it! Maybe erase the memory of the contestants who suffered from the budget cuts. STETHOSCOPE: Huh? ANNOUNCER: The contestants who lost their swimsuits in the diving challenge due to budget cuts, remember? STETHOSCOPE: Oh yeah. But you're expecting me to do that? I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker! ANNOUNCER: So you can't erase the contestants' memory? STETHOSCOPE: Of course I can. I'm a doctor. (Sometime later...) (The contestants mentioned are all asleep, and so is Gelatin. Stethoscope and Leafy are there as well, awake.) LEAFY: Stethoscope, you've done it! You've erased each one's memory of the diving challenge! But why did you have to erase Gelatin's memory as well? STETHOSCOPE: (imitates Announcer) Because of budget cuts. (normal voice) I'd better go and tell that speaker thing. (Cut to Announcer. Stethoscope runs toward him.) STETHOSCOPE: Announcer thing, announcer thing, announcer thing! ANNOUNCER: What? STETHOSCOPE: You know how Flasky suggested I should erase the contestants' memory of the diving challenge? ANNOUNCER: Yeah. STETHOSCOPE: Well, it's done! Take a look! (They both go back to Leafy and the sleeping contestants. Taco wakes up.) LEAFY: Stay back. It looks like Taco is waking up. You know how evil she is. ICE CUBE (off-screen): Leafy! LEAFY: Ice Cube? Icy, where are you? ICE CUBE (off-screen): Whaaaa? STETHOSCOPE: You know, I think that voice is coming from Taco! TACO (in Ice Cube's voice): What's happened? (Ice Cube walks over.) ICE CUBE (in Taco's voice): Aha! You fell for it! STETHOSCOPE: Taco? ICE CUBE (in Taco's voice): That's right! I switched bodies with Ice Cube! You erased Icy's memory of the diving challenge, Stethoscope! Not mine. ANNOUNCER: Strange. (Puffball Speaker Box (or PSB for short) flies over.) PSB: ♪Hey, contestants! Guess what time it is!♪ LEAFY: It's time for Cake at Stake? PSB: ♪That's right! It's time for Cake at Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!♪ (Everyone wakes up.) MARSHMALLOW: What happened? STETHOSCOPE: There was a diving contest. You got terrible scores because of budget cuts. That gave you Lose Tokens. Except for you, Gelatin. You got a good score and no Lose Token. GELATIN: Good to know. Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) Team Water-Dr. Fizz ANNOUNCER: Team Water-Dr. Fizz, as you know, two of your members are about to be eliminated. We got 16 dislikes. But we also got 16 likes. Pen, you win the prize with 8 likes. PEN: Yay! CONTROLLY: So spin the wheel to determine your prize. (Pen spins the wheel. It lands on "Choice between restoration of the contestants' memory of previous challenge or personal recovery center".) PSB: ♪You must choose between restoration of the contestants' memory of the previous challenge or a personal recovery center.♪ PEN: I'll take the recovery center. MEPAD: Good choice! (A Pen Recovery Center falls from the sky, landing on Pen. He is recovered in the Pen Recovery Center.) PEN: This was the better choice. MEPHONE4: Now for the dislikes. MEGAPHONE: Taco, Scissors, and Yin-Yang, each of you has a Lose Token, which will be automatically used. (PSB takes the Lose Tokens from Taco (still in Ice Cube's body), Scissors, and Yin-Yang.) CONTROLLY: Now, Taco and Yin-Yang, you each have a Win Token as well. Would you like to use your Win Tokens now? YIN: Yes! YANG: NO! Uh... I mean yes! TACO: And I'll use mine as well. But I don't have it. (Ice Cube (still in Taco's body) enters.) ICE CUBE: Hey guys, can I... TACO: Enter? Yes. You have a Win Token on you that I need. (Taco gets the Win Token from Ice Cube and gives it to PSB.) PSB: ♪Okay, that's taken care of.♪ ANNOUNCER: Everyone except Broccoli, Pear, Scissors, and Trophy is safe with no dislikes. That includes you, Taco. You all get cake. (Announcer tosses cake to everyone except Broccoli, Pear, Scissors, and Trophy. The cake meant for Taco is given to Ice Cube because they still have their bodies switched.) ANNOUNCER: Pear, you're safe with one dislike. (tosses cake to Pear) Now, two people on Team Water-Dr. Fizz are going to be eliminated, so there is only one more person safe, and that person is... (TV displays the dislikes as everyone waits.) ANNOUNCER: Trophy with one dislike! (tosses cake to Trophy) Broccoli and Scissors, you've been eliminated with nine and five dislikes respectively. But with your Lose Token, Scissors, those five dislikes become ten. It doesn't affect the fact that you're eliminated, though. PSB: ♪Let's send Broccoli and Scissors to the TLC.♪ (The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Broccoli and Scissors to the TLC.) ANNOUNCER: Now, we still have to do WOAH Bunch 2. WOAH Bunch 2 ANNOUNCER: WOAH Bunch 2, two of your members are about to be eliminated. Boombox, David, Dora, and Yellow Face, you all have Lose Tokens, which will be used automatically, doubling the amount of dislikes you got. DAVID: Aw, seriously? (PSB takes the Lose Tokens from Boombox, David, Dora, and Yellow Face.) ANNOUNCER: Dora, you have a Win Token. Would you like to use it now? DORA: ¡SÍ! (YES!) ANNOUNCER: Okay then. PSB, get Dora's Win Token. (PSB does so.) CONTROLLY: Before we get to the dislikes, I'd like to say that Shieldy wins the prize with 14 likes. SHIELDY: Yay! PSB: ♪Shieldy, spin the wheel to determine your prize.♪ (Shieldy spins the wheel, which lands on "A new VA for Ice Cube".) SHIELDY: What does that mean? MEPHONE4: I think it means Ice Cube gets to have new lines. (Ice Cube runs over. She is still in Taco's body.) ICE CUBE: What's happened? MEGAPHONE: You get to have new lines because of Shieldy's prize! ICE CUBE: Wow! NEEDLE: I think she's so used to having recycled lines that she keeps using them! Icy, I'll have you know I used to rely entirely on recycled lines, but now I don't! ICE CUBE: Really? Thanks for telling me, Needy! (Needle slaps Ice Cube.) NEEDLE: Don't call me Needy! MEPAD: Now for the dislikes. Everyone except for Donut, Fries, Rocky, and Yellow Face is safe with no dislikes. You all get cake. (Announcer tosses cake to everyone except for Donut, Fries, Rocky, and Yellow Face.) DAVID (upon receiving his cake): Aw, seriously? PSB: ♪Fries, you are safe with one dislike.♪ (Announcer tosses cake to Fries.) ANNOUNCER: Two people on WOAH Bunch 2 are going to be eliminated, so only one more person is safe. And that person is... (TV displays the dislikes.) ANNOUNCER: Donut with two dislikes! Rocky and Yellow Face, you've been eliminated with six and seven dislikes, respectively. ROCKY: (angrily vomits on Announcer) ANNOUNCER: Yellow Face, because of your Lose Token, those seven dislikes become fourteen dislikes. It doesn't matter, though. You've been eliminated. ICE CUBE: Have fun in the TLC, Yellow Face! (The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Rocky and Yellow Face to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 1.087% to 1.136%. The Challenge MATCH: I just, like, realized something! Since Ice Cube switched bodies with Taco, we, like, totally need to switch them back! PENCIL: You're right, Match! But where's Taco? MEPHONE4: I guess the next challenge will be to find Taco and have her switch bodies with Ice Cube so they'll be back to normal. The Challenge... further explained. Camp members, have each contestant you're playing as who's still in come up with two gadget ideas: One to find Taco, and one to unswitch the bodies of Taco and Ice Cube. The challenge ends September 21st. The team with the best Taco-finding gadget and the team with the best body-switching gadget will receive immunity. Results MEPAD: Coiny's Taco detector actually led us to Ice Cube. PSB: ♪However, we found Book's Ultra SwitchMachine and Marshmallow's Contestant Mapper to be the best gadgets to use!♪ CONTROLLY: So that means Team Yoylecake is the only team to gain immunity. ICE CUBE: But what about the voting? MEGAPHONE: Good question, Icy. Two people will be eliminated from each of the other teams. Voting ends September 23rd. Voting Voting is over. Click here for episode 5! Epilogue (Taco and Ice Cube are alone.) ICE CUBE: Taco, why did you switch bodies with me? I want... TACO (interrupting): Because I didn't want to get my memory erased. ICE CUBE: So that's why I don't remember the diving contest! Oh my freezer! But why did you switch bodies with me instead of someone else? TACO: I just randomly chose you. The next episode may explain why I didn't want my memory erased. You'll just have to wait until then! Category:TBFDIWP